História
150px|right Em 1998, a produtora Helena Harris, criadora da série infantil Bananas de Pijamas, criou o "Hi-5", quando seus dois filhos se livraram de "bananas". Junto com o co-produtor Posie Graeme-Evans, decidiu que o novo programa seria voltado para crianças de 2 a 8 anos de idade, onde se incluem as tendências educacionais, diversão, brincadeiras e música para se movimentar, atraindo a atenção das crianças. O Hi-5 tem como objetivo de entreter o público infantil com grandes variedades de estilos cognitivos e de aprendizagem. Os especialistas em desenvolvimento infantil de trabalho são os próprios escritores. Cada capítulo é construído em torno de um tema simples, como cores, música, animais ou números. Cada exposição é dividida em segmentos de ensinar o conceito de diferentes maneiras. A música é o método de soldagem de segmentos do programa em conjunto, também tem o objetivo de destacar os conceitos e temas de cada programa. As audições para os apresentadores australianos foram realizadas em junho de 1998 e o primeiro programa foi ao ar em 01 de janeiro de 1999. Prêmios Desde então, o show original australiano ganhou cinco prêmios ARIA de "Melhor Álbum Infantil" em 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003 e 2004, foi indicado também cinco vezes em 2005, 2006, 2008, 2011 e 2012. A série ganhou três títulos consecutivos em Australia Logie Awards (Prêmios da Austrália para o desempenho da televisão e o reconhecimento da produção) para o "Programa para crianças pré-escolares mais marcante", em 2000, 2001 e 2004. Na mesma categoria, a série original ganhou no Prêmio de Televisão Asiática em 2015. Ao contrário do original, a versão americana foi apenas indicada 3 vezes para o Emmy Awards. A primeira formação 500px|center|thumb|Primeira abertura do Hi-5 O conceito muito elaborado começou com seus membros: Tim Harding, Charli Robinson, Kellie Hoggart, Kathleen de Leon Jones e Nathan Foley, e dois amigos chamados Jup Jup e Chatterbox (ou Tata). Estes cinco jovens australianos que empolgaram a meninada em 1999 com a primeira temporada, além de ter lançado "Jump and Jive With Hi-5". Em 2006, por motivo de gravidez, a filipina Kathleen de Leon Jones saiu e foi substituída por Sun Park (posteriormente com sobrenome Pezzimenti, após ser casada com Nathan Pezzimenti), primeira substituta na história do Hi-5. Mas já participou em três episódios em 2007 com sua filha Mikayla Jones, quando tinha apenas um ano, fruto dela com o músico Daniel Jones, da banda Savage Garden. Ainda em 2007, precisamente depois de alguns meses nas filmagens da 9ª temporada, Tim Harding sofreu um acidente de moto, anunciou a saída ao dar entrada ao Stevie Nicholson (que viria ser o novo veterano da banda nos próximos 6 anos). Ele estreou nos shows em 2007 e depois no último ano da primeira versão em 2008, já que isso aconteceu depois da temporada. 500px|center|thumb|Em 2007, marcava a estreia do Stevie no grupo Em fevereiro de 2008 (antes da exibição da 10ª temporada), Charli Robinson também deixa o grupo por novas opções de carreira, até ser substituída pela então morena Casey Burgess. No final da turnê Playtime em novembro daquele ano, os membros originais Nathan Foley, Kelly Crawford também anunciaram que deixarão a série até em Dezembro, quando Sun Pezzimenti também deixou o grupo. Eles alegam que depois de 10 anos de estar no Hi-5, quer tentar novas oportunidades, isso levantaria boatos de que o Hi-5 acabaria. Mas no entanto (mesmo na "greve" após a saída de seus membros favoritos), ele diz que na realidade, o canal Nine Network queria mudar a imagem do grupo, com um elenco mais jovem e obvio que não quanto tanto como eles por estar 10 anos nas mesmas funções, alguns que viriam a passar três anos a menos até deixar o grupo ou trocar as funções. Pois por conta disso, o programa viria a continuar por mais cinco anos. Stevie e Casey, foram os que sobraram no grupo até a permanência dele e da Lauren Brant no início de 2013. Versão fora da Austrália A versão americana e as semelhanças 500px|center A adaptação teve seu projeto em 2002 para ser transmitido nos Estados Unidos em Fevereiro de 2003, a única razão foi a popularidade da série na Austrália, mesmo após deles ganharem o prêmio ARIA de melhor programa e grupo infantil, lançou a versão norte-americana da banda, com cinco membros: Shaun Taylor Corbett, Jennifer Korbee, Karla Mosley, Kimee Balmilero e Curtis Cregan que, depois de uma escolha exaustiva, acreditam-se que foram selecionados para representar raças e personalidades diferentes da população dos EUA, ao contrário da Austrália, que a maioria das raças predominantes no país são brancos e asiáticos. As filmagens foram feitas no mesmo set de filmagem da série original. Parte da equipe americana tiveram que fazer o novo grupo para o território americano. 500px|center As semelhanças das duas versões eram maiores, mas com atitudes quase diferentes, eles começaram a usar os mesmos desenhos de roupas usadas pelos australianos da mesma época, enquanto os americanos usaram em "Five Senses", os australianos usaram em "Ready or Not", ou Vice-versa. O elenco americano fez turnê por todo os Estados Unidos, espalhando a este continente, a magia do Hi-5. Embora isso, eles cantaram, dançaram e se vestiam, assim como o mesmo conceito do grupo australiano destacando-se por seu talento e carisma particular, realizada em 2005 e 2006, foi indicado três vezes ao Emmy. No entanto, nesse mesmo ano, Karla Mosley e Shaun Taylor-Corbett deram seu último adeus, para dar entrada em seus novos projetos. Sendo substituído por dois americanos Yasmeen Sulieman e Sydney James (considerados os integrantes perdidos na história da franquia), seguiram turnê dos EUA, mas não renovou uma nova temporada no programa de TV de modo que, eventualmente, fez o grupo acabar em Setembro de 2007. A versão inglesa e a controvérsia das cores 500px|center Em 2008, se expandiu o conceito até o Reino Unido onde foi criado um elenco para a versão deste país, para evitar ser comparada com o original australiana (como "erroneamente" fez com a versão americana), tentaram fazer um conceito com algumas mudanças, eles sempre usam a mesma cor de cada (imitando os Power Rangers???). Eles são: Cat Sandion (de amarelo), Chris Edgerley (de azul), Emma Nowell (de verde), Jenny Jones (de rosa) e Luke Roberts (de vermelho), outras mudanças foi a coreografia das oito melhores canções. Versão Latina: A controvérsia da substituição 500px|center A versão latina da série intitulada "Hi-5 Fiesta" ou "Festa Hi-5" que começou a ser transmitido no México desde o dia 21 de dezembro de 2014 e estreou pela primeira vez no Brasil em 14 de fevereiro de 2015 (13h30) no Discovery Kids, o elenco fica por conta do colombiano Javier Ramírez, o mexicano Adán Allende, a brasileira Milena Martines, a mexicana Carolina Ayala e a argentina Stefanía Roitman. E assim como as temporadas da Casa Hi-5 Austrália, tem 25 episódios. Atualmente, está gravando sua segunda temporada e apresenta novo integrante chamado Rodrigo Llamas. É a primeira vez que seus primeiros nomes tem apelidos curtos: Javi, Mile, Carol, Stefi, Donnie e Rodri. A primeira temporada é baseada na 9ª e 10ª temporada; a segunda é baseada nos temas da 8ª, 12ª e 13ª temporada. A estreia definitiva veio no dia 23 de março de 2015 às 5 da tarde, para cobrir o hiato da 14ª temporada de Hi-5 no Brasil, ocupando o horário da mais recente fase da franquia australiana, sem ocupar as reprises das 11ª, 12ª e 13ª temporadas. Atualmente a série é reexibida de segunda a sexta, às 17:00; Aos sábados, às 10:30, no canal Discovery Kids. Versão Filipina e a presença de Fely 500px|center Era anunciada a versão filipina do programa, a série começou a ser transmitido no TV5 desde o dia 15 de junho de 2015. Os integrantes são Rissey Reyes, Gerard Pagunsan, Alex Reyes, Fred Lo, e Aira Binas. Fely Irvine, que foi a integrante australiana, esteve presente na festa de lançamento da série. Esta versão volta a ter nove canções da semana como forma de resumir o que foi exibido na versão australiana, sendo a primeira versão a adaptar alguns episódios e músicas da 11ª e 12ª temporada. Categoria:História de sucesso Categoria:Gerações Categoria:15th anniversary Categoria:Hi-5 series 1999-2011 Categoria:Hi-5 House series Categoria:Hi-5 USA series Categoria:Hi-5 Uk Series Temporadas curtas Originalmente cada temporada (pelo menos, até a 13ª) na versão australiana possui 45 episódios mas a única diferença foi na 6ª temporada, produzida em 2002-03 com estreia em 2004 contendo apenas 30 episódios, curiosamente teria sido gravado durante a 4ª temporada. Um dos motivos é que o grupo da época tinha se concentrado muito nas turnês da época, quanto já tem sido feita a reformulação no cenário principal que viria na temporada seguinte ou a crise de trabalho em dobro sob as duas versões cujas filmadas no mesmo local. Culminando ao curto trabalho para a segunda temporada americana que viria ser a última, ou seja, produziu apenas 25 episódios. A mesma quantidade ocorreria em Hi-5 House, pelo contrário, são provavelmente encomendados. A adaptação inglesa também sofreu crise, mas diferente das versões ditas, a série era exibida 10 episódios por ano até seu fim em 2011. A segunda formação 250px|right Em 2009, ele anunciou o início de uma "nova era" no Hi-5, e iniciou a 11ª temporada da mesma com três novos integrantes: a filipina Fely Irvine, a ruivinha Lauren Brant e o músico engraçadíssimo Tim Maddren, lançou com sucesso, a série com a música "Stop, Look and Listen" (BR: Pare, Olha e Ouça) com o tema "Explorar". Embora o então novo elenco tem sido excelente, não impediu que se esperava ser comparado com o elenco original que esteve durante os primeiros 10 anos, no entanto, um episódio após episódio, poderia convencer as pessoas de que uma "nova era" pode ser muito bom para as crianças que começaram a assistir a série. Cumpriu três temporadas: 11, 12 e 13. Fely Irvine se despediu do Hi-5 em 24 de Dezembro de 2011 e no lugar, está a coreana Dayen Zheng assumiu o posto desde o início de 2012. Contudo, o programa não produz mais seu programa desde a última temporada por trocas de produção, e em 24 de dezembro de 2012, Casey Burgess e Tim Maddren anunciaram a saída do grupo após a última apresentação ao vivo em Carols by Candlelight, tentando outras oportunidades, os já ex-integrantes ficaram até 19 de janeiro de 2013, seu último show foi em Cebu, nas Filipinas. A saída dos três membros gerou repercussão de seus fãs. Aquisição pela Asiasons A verdadeira razão de não ter planejado produzir a nova temporada é que a série foi vendida para uma empresa da Malásia chamada Asiasons Capital Group, que hoje se chama Tremendous Entertainment, em torno de 25 milhões de dólares (como teria sido dada como o fim da série "Hi-5", pelo vencimento de contrato com as produções das temporadas exibidas), além da concentração de shows em alguns países asiáticos e de origem. A Asiasons engloba a total participação nos direitos de turnês e comerciais. Inicialmente, depois do primeiro filme exibido, a Asiasons cogitou outros projetos, que posteriormente viriam a ser cancelados, como a série "Chats World" (em português: O Mundo de Tata) e a versão animada do "Hi-5". Existem pequenos rumores de que viria a se chamar "Hi-5 Singapura", pelo fato da nova versão de "Hi-5 Austrália" ser filmada em Singapura, mas para não manter esse boato, a produtora executiva anunciou que o título da nova versão se chamará "Hi-5 House". Pois a ideia do cenário de cada quadro individual serão partes de uma casa. Terceira formação 500px|center|thumb|Bem Vindos a Casa do Hi-5! Para encontrar dois novos integrantes, a Asiasons apostou em criar um filme, que recria as provas de aspirantes que devem passar para outras etapas até formar a nova geração de Hi-5. "Some kind of Wonderful" chegou aos cinemas asiáticos, neo zelandeses e australianos com muito sucesso entre os dias 23 de março e 28 de abril de 2013 até os meses seguintes, até ser lançado o show "Wonderful". Os recém ex-integrantes Fely, Casey e Tim foram convidados como jurados para a escolha de novos membros do "Hi-5", que os fãs amou todos eles. No final do filme, mostra os novos contratados Mary Lascaris e Ainsley Melham que foram eleitos em 23 de janeiro de 2013, a primeira apresentação foi realizada no Shopping Westpoint, localizado em Melbourne, na Austrália. Em junho de 2013, começaram as gravações da nova versão da série em Singapura, e depois de uma extensa viagem pela Ásia, Hi-5 lança de cara nova pelo website com novas datas para um show na Austrália em novembro de 2013, os shows do grupo continuam em outros países em 2014. A produtora executiva da série anunciou que a 14ª temporada seria filmada em Singapura e batizou para Hi-5 House (ou A Casa do Hi-5). A estreia da nova versão, que tem previsão de 25 episódios, foi no dia 04 de novembro de 2013 no canal Nick Jr. e no mesmo mês no Singapura pelo Disney Junior e pelo Okto Channel no país. Em junho de 2014, Lauren Brant anunciava a saída do grupo por novas oportunidades de carreira e ainda continua se dedicando a sua grife de roupas LoliBoli. No lugar, está Tanika Anderson, que gravou a 15ª temporada na Malásia, que exibiu na Nick Jr. em outubro de 2014. Além das filmagens da 16ª temporada para 2015. 500px|center|thumb|Os Sons da Cidade, o novo som do Hi-5 500px|center|thumb|Lachie, o novo loiro do Hi-5 Em 23 de agosto de 2015, o veterano Stevie Nicholson anunciou em seu facebook que vai deixar o grupo em 21 de dezembro de 2015, que foi realizado nas Filipinas. A 17ª temporada, que será em 2016 ou 2017, passará a ser apresentado pelo novo integrante chamado Lachie Dearing que ficará a frente dos colegas Ainsley, Mary, Tanika e Dayen. Exibição no Brasil Discovery Kids Para alguns países como o Brasil e o resto da América Latina, a adaptação norte-americana teve seu interesse e por isso a franquia Hi-5 começou a ser lançada em fevereiro de 2007 pelo canal Discovery Kids com as dublagens e músicas feitas pela Vox Mundi (SP), em vez da versão australiana original (ou Hi-5 v.1999) que estreou em 1999, foi para mostrar esta versão que estreou em 2003, o fato de que esta versão era parte da Discovery Communications para ter parceria com a antiga produção australiana chamada Crianças como nós). As músicas da língua original eram todas dubladas em português e espanhol, já que é entretenimento infantil. De alguma forma, a franquia Hi-5 estreou com êxito e investiu diversos produtos e mídias como DVDs lançados pela Log On, shows com cover latino americano, e outras mídias. Esta versão girava em torno dos sentidos, sendo um dos episódios mais queridos da série. Uma das razões dessa música (Five Senses) ser tão decorada, foi pela chamada do Discovery Kids, que tinha ela de fundo. 200px|right Depois que pararam de produzir novos episódios desde 2006 nos EUA, além da despedida da geração americana que ocorreu em setembro de 2007, foi reprisada por diversas vezes até a estreia da nova temporada em 02 de Novembro de 2009, quando finalmente o canal comprou o Hi-5 original, mas com a temporada 2009. Com o fim das duas temporadas americanas, a 11ª temporada (a primeira do Hi-5 v.2009) teria sido contada como a terceira. Foram exibidas a cada um ou dois meses, os cinco episódios até então inéditas, fazendo com que a série Hi-5 ficasse em hiato no Brasil. Um dos hits mais lembrados desta versão foi Toc toc toc, e virou comercial em forma de karaokê no Discovery Kids. Em 14 de maio de 2012, estreou a 13ª e última temporada. Desta vez em formato widescreen, bem como outros shows que aparecem no Discovery Kids. Além disso, foi editado devido ao tempo (meia hora, contagem com intervalo e curta-metragem), também é notado em alguns episódios das temporadas anteriores. O quadro individual de cada um começou, mas em alguns episódios, as vinhetas foram cortadas. Alguns deles já haviam sido mostrados antes do intervalo. Algumas histórias e fotos começaram antes do intervalo comercial. Futuro de Hi-5 no Brasil 500px|center|thumb|Segunda temporada da Casa do Hi-5 Em meados de 2012 até hoje, as chamadas e intervalos comercias da franquia Hi-5 (como a divulgação de novos episódios e outros eventos no canal) teriam sido abolidos do Discovery Kids, acreditam-se que foi devido ao fato da perca de direitos adquiridos originalmente pela Southern Star (inicialmente pelo Kids Like Us) e Nine Network, a qual a marca Hi-5 junto com todas as temporadas na televisão, tour, comercias, entre outras mídias, foram vendidas para a empresa asiática Asiasons, atual Tremendous Entertainmet. Acreditam-se também pelo fato de a parceria entre o Discovery Communications e a antiga produção original teria sido desfeita nos EUA desde o fim de Hi-5 (USA) em 2007. Que dificilmente sofreria possibilidades de cancelar a série no Discovery Kids. Entre 08 a 12 de julho de 2013, sob o tema "Música". Foi a última temporada de Hi-5 v.2009 (antes da mudança dos integrantes e da venda de produção, fazendo com o que fique na incerteza no futuro de "Hi-5" no Discovery Kids) contando com as músicas da fase anterior da série. Atualmente, é exibida alguns trechos da série durante os intervalos e voltava a exibir as três temporadas já exibidas de forma mista. Em 2013, coneçava a ser exibida na sessão curtas do Discovery Kids, como o "Porquinho na Lama", o songlet longo interpretado por Lauren Brant, exibida na última temporada. 500px|center|thumb|O primeiro elenco tem temporadas inéditas no Brasil No novo CG da Sky HD, onde encontra o título da série, foi inserido um banner da antiga geração na 9ª temporada que mostra Kellie Crawford, Nathan Foley, Charli Robinson, Sun Park e Tim Harding. Possivelmente, isto faria com que alguns quem? acreditam que a australiana antiga chegaria aos países latinos e lusófonos, por conta da imprevisão do filme e da nova série. Comparando ao que aconteceu com a vinda da versão americana, por fato de ter "substituído" a australiana (1999-2008) em 2007. Até agora, a segunda versão de Hi-5 continua em reexibição desde 2009. A nova temporada intitulada "Hi-5 House" começou a ser transmitido no Brasil e América Latina desde 17 de novembro de 2014 pelo Discovery Kids. 500px|center A versão latina com o nome de Festa Hi-5, que foi anunciada no fim de 2014, foi exibida pela primeira vez no dia 14 de fevereiro de 2015 pelo Discovery Kids, como forma de pré-estreia num Especial de Carnaval. Depois, a continuação da saga australiana foi temporariamente cancelada desde 21 de março de 2015 devido a exibição da série latina do mesmo nome que estreou no dia 23 de março de 2015 para então cobrir o hiato da 14ª temporada de Hi-5 no Brasil, sem ocupar com as reprises das 11ª, 12ª e 13ª temporadas. Além de ter ganho a exibição do meio-dia e aos sábados, às 10:30, ocupando novamente o horário da Casa Hi-5. 500px|center Porém, a série retornou a programação do Discovery Kids na Argentina em 15 de junho de 2015, e a 14ª temporada retornou ao Brasil agora aos domingos às 16h30. Sendo que no dia 9 de agosto de 2015 ao meio-dia, foi exibido o 22º episódio (inédito) da mesma temporada. E no dia 6 de setembro, estreou até hoje novos episódios. Atualmente, a Casa do Hi-5 é exibido de segunda a sexta ao meio-dia, desde dezembro de 2015. A 15ª temporada começa a ser dublada enquanto a 2ª temporada latina está sendo exibida na Argentina. Categoria:História de sucesso Categoria:Gerações Categoria:15th anniversary Categoria:Hi-5 series 1999-2011 Categoria:Hi-5 House series Categoria:Hi-5 USA series Categoria:Hi-5 Uk Series